


Auld Lang Syne

by kellanlukas



Series: WayHaught Holidays [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Cussing, Drama, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellanlukas/pseuds/kellanlukas
Summary: WayHaught rings in the New Year together. Wynonna is up to her usual Wynonna antics. Someone crashes the party and starts some drama, but who would even try something like that?!
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Doc Holliday, Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp
Series: WayHaught Holidays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587082
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks!! Guess who’s back with an update to your favorite cheesy Hallmark inspired WayHaught fic? (Okay I went out on a limb with that one but if you’re reading this into you probably at least liked “Homo For the Holidays”)
> 
> Anywho! Thanks for coming back for the New Year’s Eve extravaganza! 
> 
> Who knows, maybe this series will become a thing... only time will tell!!

Auld Lang Syne

“Man, your friend starts dating your sister and suddenly you’re chopped liver…” Wynonna griped as she walked into the living room of her small apartment, finding her roommate and sister curled up on the couch, exchanging kisses and laughter.

“Oh Nonna, don’t be bitter. Go call Doc or Dolls or someone else!” Waverly sighed, turning away from Nicole to look at her sister.

“I mean they both asked to be your date to the party, all you gotta do is pick one” Nicole laughed.

“BUT HOW?!” Wynonna yelled, flopping down onto the oversized chair beside the couch. “How do I pick one? Doc is handsome and charming, but Dolls is sexy and smart! This is the worst!”

“Yeah, you can’t pick between two good looking dudes is the worst thing to ever happen, ever.” Nicole rolled her eyes and turned back to look at her girlfriend. “Was she like this growing up?”

“If by that you mean overly dramatic, then yes.” Waverly giggled, leaning closer to the redhead.

“Whatever, you guys suck.” Wynonna picked herself up and stomped out of the room, slamming her bedroom door shut.

“I thought she’d never leave” Waverly sighed.

The younger brunette brought her hand up to the side of Nicole’s jaw, cupping it gently. She looked into the eyes of the girl in front of her and sighed once more.

“Baby, are you okay?” Nicole asked

“Sometimes I can’t believe that you’re real and that you’re mine. I mean not mine, mine. You’re not property to own, but like you’re mine as in my girlfriend.” Waverly rambled on

Nicole chuckled and smiled wide, dimples on display. “I am all yours. And I know what you mean, it’s so amazing that it doesn’t seem real. I think I’ve had a crush on you for a while but didn’t want to admit it to myself. It’s the worst lesbian stereotype to fall in love with your straight friend.”

“But I wasn’t straight, you just never asked.” Waverly said with a light kiss to Nicole’s nose.

“And I’m so glad you’re not.” Nicole spoke before pressing her lips into Waverly’s.

The kiss was met with eager lips and a small moan from the smaller girl.

“How long do you think she’ll be in there for?” Waverly asked before deepening the kiss, only for Nicole to break it to answer.

“Not long enough, but we can always go back to your dorm if you’re thinking what I’m thinking…” Nicole trailed off, placing open mouth kisses down the side of Waverly’s neck, stopping at the sweet spot behind her ear.

“Sweetie, you’re gonna have to stop that or we’re not gonna make it anywhere.” Waverly groaned. “Not to mention that Chrissy is back in town now and I’m pretty sure that she’s at the dorm now.

Chrissy was a childhood friend of Waverly’s who had enrolled and was accepted to the university at the same time that Waverly was, they were lucky enough to have shared a dorm for two years.

“Ugh, I forgot that she was coming back in time for the New Year’s Eve party…” Nicole had stopped kissing and let out noise voicing her displeasure.

“Yeah, Nonna’s party is well known. There’s never a dull moment!” Waverly laughed.

“Just be thankful that you weren’t here for the first one! That was the one and only time I ever regretted rooming with her.”

“But then you never would have met me…” Waverly looked into Nicole’s chocolate eyes, speaking words that did not require being said.

“And that would have been such a disservice to us both. I know we’ve only been together for a week or so, but I feel like I’ve always known you. It just feels… right.” Nicole said, returning the gaze.

“It does. It’s like you’ve always meant something to me.” Waverly climbed across Nicole’s lap as she spoke, sitting over the other woman’s hips with her legs on either side. It gave her a slight height boost and she took the moment to look down before returning their lips to each other.

“Baby…” was all that Nicole could gather up in response between kisses. Her hands had landed on Waverly’s hips, pulling her close.

Back in Purgatory they had exchanged many kisses, some while still pretending to be a couple and others after admitting their true feelings for each other. Their last night in Waverly’s childhood home had gotten heated when the two had laid together, this time knowing full and well what was on the other’s mind. But before clothes could be discarded, Nicole had stopped them, citing respect for Waverly’s family and the desire to “make it perfect.” Once arriving back on campus, the thought had crossed both their minds many times, but it had yet to work out.

“Waves…” Nicole breathed out. “I really meant it when I said I wanted to make it perfect and having your sister aka my best friend walk in on us is not what I had in mind.”

“But you do want to…right?” Waverly pulled away to look at her girlfriend as she spoke.

“More than anything. But you deserve the world and to be treated like a queen. And I want to show you that I respect and cherish you.” Nicole broke out the ‘heart eyes’ as she answered.

“Ugh, you need to stop talking like that because it only makes me want you more…” Waverly said, resting her head on Nicole’s shoulder.

“We have time, I’m not going anywhere.” Nicole placed a light kiss to Waverly’s head and wrapped her arms around her body.

“Okay, fine. But I’m totally telling Wynonna that you’re a prude.” Waverly giggled.

“Rude, but I’m gonna let that go.” Nicole laughed “I need to stop by the store and get stuff for the party tonight, want to come?”

“Thank you, but I’ll pass. I need to go home and get ready! Should I pack and overnight bag?” Waverly quizzed

“Yes, I don’t want you walking back to campus after the party. But that doesn’t mean you get to have your way with me!” Nicole answered, tickling the younger woman to get her off of her lap.

“We’ll see about that! I think I can be very persuasive...” Waverly responded before leaning back in, running her tongue across Nicole’s bottom lip.

Nicole moaned again and gave in briefly, allowing her tongue to meet Waverly’s. Nicole reached up to Waverly’s face, grazing her cheek with her thumb before sneaking around to the back of her neck to pull her in closer. The brunette made a sound of pleasure and Nicole reached down with her free hand to rest it on Waverly’s thigh, gripping it tightly. 

The two found themselves lost in each other, warm and wet kisses being exchanged hastily. Waverly was moving to climb back onto Nicole’s lap when a cough from Wynonna’s bedroom reminded them that this was not the time or place. 

“Damn her, I swear she can feel it when something is happening and she HAS to interrupt. I’ve honestly lost count of how many times it’s happened.” Nicole gripped, resting her forehead against Waverly’s.   
“Hey, you’re the one that told me ‘no’ a minute ago!” Waverly responded, giving an exasperated sigh.

“I know. I’ll walk you out.”

Nicole stretched as we walked Waverly to the apartment door, lifting her arms above her head and exposing a small line of skin where her shirt had lifted up. Waverly took the opportunity to run her fingers across Nicole’s toned stomach, moving closer to the top of her jeans. 

“Babe, you really need to leave or we’re both gonna be in trouble” Nicole said with a playful grin. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll see you tonight. I hope you’ll be ready.” Waverly spoke before giving a chaste kiss and bouncing out of the door. 

‘Dear lord this woman is NOT any easier now that we’re dating...’ Nicole thought to herself. 

Nicole walked down a small hallway to wynonna’s bedroom and knocked on the closed door. 

“Hey waves is gone, wanna come help me now?” Nicole asked

“Is your lady boner put away?” Wynonna quipped 

“You’re so weird Wynonna.” 

The raven haired woman walked out, giving Nicole a once over. 

“I swear if I ever hear you guys doing it, I’ll barf.” 

“Chill. We haven’t even done anything like that yet.” Nicole answered, walking back into their living room. 

“Not that I want to talk about this with my sisters girlfriend... but I’ll bite. Why not, you’re not exactly a good catholic girl. I’ve A, heard the stories and B heard the escapades.” 

“She’s more than that. She’s not just some fling. I can feel it. And I want to do right by her” 

Wynonna faked a gag. “Ugh. I shouldn’t have asked.” She looked over at Nicole who had only rolled her eyes in response. “But if I’m being honest... you’re the best thing for her. I know you’ll do her right. You’ve always treated me and her, and pretty much any woman you’ve ever encountered right. You’re a good one Haught. We’re both lucky to have you in our lives. But I swear to Rihanna If you ever tell anyone that I was that nice to you I’ll shave your eyebrows right off that stupid face.” 

“Wow. You actually have a heart. Here I thought you were a big grinch...” Nicole moved over to throw an arm around Wynonna’s shoulder. “And thank you. You both mean the world to me.” 

“Gross, okay moving on now...” Wynonna slide out from under her arm and walked the short distance into the open kitchen. “You were going on a last minute booze and snacks run, right?” 

“Yes. Make a list.” She sighed. 

“Nah, I’ll go. I need some air to clear my head on this whole man-drama. And I’m sure you could use the extra time prepping for your first ‘real sleepover’ with my baby sister.” Wynonna said before grabbing her keys and walking out the door. 

“Shit.” Nicole said out loud before walking back to her room to straighten up for when Waverly would be staying the night. 

Her room was always clean, so there wasn’t much to do other than changing the sheets, and grabbing an extra blanket in case Waverly got cold. She shuffled through her clothes hanging in her closet to find a suitable New Year’s Eve outfit. The party was anything but fancy, but she still wanted to make a good impression on Waverly.

Nicole found a bright blue slim fit polo shirt and a pair of dark jeans, paired with her favorite two-toned pink bomber jacket, laying them out on the bed for later. She was satisfied with her choices and moved on to her fixing her hair and make-up. She put the top and sides of her auburn hair back but left the bottom later to hang down where it stopped right before her collar. She threw on some light eye make-up and called it good enough. Once down, she went back into her room to change into the clothes for the evening.

“Casual, but cool?” Nicole asked her reflection in the mirror “Well now I just get to sit and wait…” Nicole hated being late, which usually meant that she was ready far before she needed to be. She sat down in her cozy chair and grabbed a book, hoping that reading could steady her nerves. She’d been with several girls before but she felt an immense amount of pressure to be perfect for Waverly. Burying her mind into the novel, she did as she had hoped and lost track of time only bring brought back to the present by Wynonna crashing through the door. 

“NO DON’T WORRY ABOUT ME, I’VE GOT IT.” The older girl yelled. “DOC DON’T YOU DARE DROP THAT BOX!” 

Nicole decided that she had better help and marked her place in the book before jumping up from the chair. 

“Hi Henry!” Nicole greeted

“Good evening miss” Doc bowed his head, still covered by his wide brimmed felt hat. He was carrying a box that sloshed as he walked that Nicole assumed was the alcohol for the party.   
Getting closer she looked into the box and found a plethora of bottles and varieties of booze. 

“Jesus Wynonna, did you buy the entire store?” Nicole asked.

“Dude chill, Doc met me at the store and helped me pick out what we thought we needed. So it’s just as much his fault as mine!” Wynonna blamed

Nicole looked to Doc to question but was only met with a noncommittal shrug and smile that partially hidden under his thick mustache

“You two are ridiculous. If we drink all of this we’re all going to be spending January first in the hospital.”

“Again, I say, chill. There’s gonna be like 20 of us, so it’ll be fine!” 

“TWENTY?! Who else is coming?!”

“Me, you, Waves, Doc, Dolls, Jeremy, his boyfriend Robin, Nedley Jr, her boyfriend, that girl Rosita, and some friends from here and there. The word got around that it was the best party on campus so a few people asked to join in!”

“This place is tiny, we’re gonna be so cramped up in here!”

“Hey you should feel honored that we’re so damn cool that I even had to turn people down!”

“Dear Lord, YOU are cleaning it all up tomorrow! I swear. And if anyone pukes you’re cleaning it RIGHT that minute.”

“Narc and a half. But fine. It’s well worth it.”

“Ladies, if you’re now done bickering, I’d like to get to setting up. Dolls showed me how to use this telephone as a music player and I have arranged quite the mixture for tonight. Do you have a blackmouth device?”

“You mean bluetooth?” Nicole quizzed, holding back laughter. 

“Yes that.” Doc squinted

“I swear you’re like a hundred fucking years old. How are you gonna make it in medicine?”

“That my dear woman, is what college is for, to learn.” He puffed out.

Nicole laughed before directing him over to their entertainment center. She was deep in conversation, explaining how the speaker worked when she heard the door open. Turning around she took in the sight of her girlfriend in a grey and white two piece skirt and top with a Damask pattern on both. Waverly shrugged her jacket off to reveal that the top was a turtleneck, sleeveless halter style, with the skirt falling below her knees. Nicole was starstruck as the ensemble showed plenty of her girlfriends tanned skin. Her hair was braided on both sides and pulled back into a tight fishtail braid behind her. Black heels topped off the outfit and Nicole suddenly felt underdressed and very blushed.

“You look, wow.” Nicole couldn’t stop staring at Waverly as she moved closer from across the room

“You look pretty good as well. I love your inability to use the buttons.” Waverly reached up and touched Nicole’s collarbone exposed by the v-neck.

“Wait, what?” Nicole cocked her head to the side as she asked

“You never button the top buttons or in this case, any buttons.”

“I get warm, and I like to have some room for air.”

“Uh-huh… are you sure it’s not so that helpless girls like me fall for your beauty?”

“You are not helpless and I don’t even flirt with girls! I get nervous every time I try. Or do you not remember the gay panic for the entire time in Purgatory?” Nicole fidgeted with the zipper on her jacket, not wanting to look at her girlfriend.

“You’re a natural flirt then because I totally fell for you.” Waverly stretched up to kiss the taller woman, intending on a short and sweet embrace. The spark that lit when lips touched lead to both women deepening the kiss, leaving the rest of the world behind them, until a loud noise interrupted them.

“Shit. There goes the cookies. Quick Doc, pick up the ones that didn’t touch the ground” Wynonna commanded.

Waverly and Nicole turned to see Wynonna standing on top of a chair, reaching up into the top of the kitchen cupboard. 

“Nonna...what are you doing?” Waverly questioned

“I know we’ve got some streamers or something in here! I wanna jazz the place up!” She answered, still rummaging around.   
“Need I remind you that you’re cleaning up since you invited a whole mess of people?” Nicole stated

“Oh Hell. That’s right. Nevermind, place looks great. Doc, hand me that glass vase.” 

The two women who were still in an embrace threw their heads back with laughter at Wynonna’s sudden change of heart. 

“Oh man, you’re a gem Wynonna.” Nicole got out between fits of chuckles 

“Yeah yeah, just help me put up anything breakable!” 

They all began to do as she asked and tidied up around the apartment, the love birds never more than steps apart. Each would steal glances at the other, admiring the beauty that stood before the other. 

Slowly people started to trickle in, some recognizable and others neither Waverly nor Nicole could place. 

Nicole snuck away for a moment to fix her hair in the bathroom mirror and stumbled upon Wynonna and Doc, interrupting them for a change. She stopped abruptly in the doorway, hand still on the door knob. Wynonna was sitting on the bathroom sink with Doc pressed against her. Nicole assumed they were making out, as Doc’s thick moustache was thankful blocking the view. In full sight however was Wynonna’s hand down Doc’s pants, complete with the top button ajar and plaid boxers peeking out. As soon as the door hit the wall behind it, the noise startled the bandits as they shot apart. 

“Dear baby Jesus I did not need to see that…” Nicole shouted at them. 

“My apologies miss.” Doc said, smoothing back his hair and straightening his shirt

“What? A girl’s got needs you know…” Wynona said, hopping off the counter where she had been perched. 

“Gross, just lock the damn door next time. I’m gonna have that sight burned into my retinas now.” Nicole faked a gag, taking one from Wynonna’s playbook. 

After the other two walked out Nicole went in, making a beeline for the antiseptic wipes. She shuddered and pulled one from the container and washed down the top of the sink where Wynonna’s backside had been.

“I never want to hear a peep from them about PDA…” Nicole grumbled as she worked.

After disinfecting any corrupted surfaces, Nicole moved to accomplish what she had originally set out to do. She ran her hand over the hair that was pulled back to contain any fly-aways. Nicole figured that she was an attractive person but her knowledge of this did nothing to stop her nerves. She attempted to push aside the fears of disappointing Waverly and return to the party. By the time she was back in the living room she saw that the party was nearly under full swing as there was little space that wasn’t occupied by a person. Nicole looked around but couldn’t see Waverly in the crowd. Noticing a familiar face she walked over to where Dolls was standing in the kitchen.

“Hey, when’d you get here?” Nicole asked him when she reached him.

He handed her a beer from the fridge as he answered. “Oh, right before Wynonna and Doc slunk out from the bathroom like two scolded teenagers.” 

“Oh damn, I was hoping you didn’t notice that. I’m sorry buddy” Nicole apologized.

“OH! I’m fine with that. Dude, last week it was me in the bathroom. I know that she’s not the kind to settle down. Doc is a good guy and I trust him with her. Do I wish that I didn’t have to share, yeah. But I’d rather have her some of the time than not at all.” Dolls spoke, never getting overly excited.

Nicole stared at him, her beer frozen halfway up to her mouth and making a mental note to deep clean the entire bathroom tomorrow. “Wow… you’re so chill about it… Kudos to you. I’d never be able to do that. I’d probably get jealous if ever saw a girl just flirting with Waverly.”

“Well now would be a great time to test that…” Dolls said, pointing his head over her shoulder at a scene behind them.

Nicole turned to see a slender Latina with long black hair who was talking very closely with Waverly with one hand on her arm. Not even bothering to excuse herself from Dolls, Nicole marched up to the pair of women. 

“Um, babe?” Nicole asked, Waverly spinning around to face her. 

“SWEETIE PIE! HI!” She beamed, stretching up to give a quick kiss to Nicole. 

“Who’s this?” Nicole asked, taking Waverly’s hand into her own

“This is Rosita! She’s in Wynonna’s Chem class and my Women’s studies class!” Waverly explained. “She was just telling me that she’s so thankful that she ran into Wynonna because she wanted to take her new girlfriend to party but didn’t know who was having one.”

Nicole relaxed her shoulders and let a small sigh out, thankful that the interaction wasn’t what she had immediately jumped to.

“Ah, yeah. Nice to meet you.” Nicole extended her hand out in greeting.

“I’ve heard a lot about you from these two but I think we actually know each other in another manner…” Rosita trailed off

“Oh?”

“If you’re the Nicole I’m thinking about, you know my girlfriend.”

“Who’s that?”

Before anyone could speak Nicole caught sight of her ex-girlfriend Shae coming through the crowd. 

“Fuck.” Nicole spewed out.

Shae looked around briefly before noticing the group in the corner and she threw a hand up to wave as she walked towards them.

“Is that…?” Waverly started

“My ex? Yeah.” Nicole answered

Shae wrapped her arms around Rosita from behind and curled into her side.

“I see that you guys have met!” Shae exclaimed

“Uhhuh…” Nicole felt frozen. She and Shae had only briefly dated but it had been full of passion, in good and bad ways. When Nicole told her that she was tired of the emotional “see-saw” Shae voiced her displeasure and attempted to chase Nicole off and on for a while, directly up until the week that she and Waverly had gotten together.

“How long have you guys been together?” Waverly asked, pulling Nicole tighter into her side. 

“About three months, we met at the gay bar right off of campus” Rosita answered.

Nicole did the math and understood why Shae was now looking anxious. They had been together while Shae was sending risque photos and messages to Nicole. 

“Well, congrats. I wish you guys the best of luck.” Nicole lied before turning to Waverly. “Can you help me with something in the back bedroom?” Nicole asked her.

“Of course, make yourselves at home guys!” Waverly said cheerfully

Nicole led the two of them to her room and shut the door behind them. 

“Waves. We have a problem…” she noted

“Okay… why are you freaked right now? I thought that you’d be happy that Shae had someone new so that she’d stop bothering you.” 

“Well I am, expect for she didn’t stop. Do you remember at the Homestead when you caught me looking at that picture?” 

“Don’t remind me. Ooh I wanted to slap her and you. I still kinda do…”

“Okay, that’s fair. Anyway, she sent me that just last week. Her and Rosita were already together and she was trying to get me to come hook up with her!” Nicole said now pacing. 

“Oh… that bitch.” Waverly stated “Now she’s not just trying to get my girlfriend into bed, but she’s trying to cheat on my friend!”

“Do we tell Rosita?” Nicole asked.

“I don’t want to ruin her night but she probably deserves to know. Maybe we can spare her the pain and you can tell Shae that she needs to cut it out or you will tell.” 

“As much as I don’t want to, I can do that.”

“I love how thoughtful you are.” Waverly said, then blushing at her choice of words.

Nicole leaned in to give her a knowing kiss. “I love that you are too.” Titling back she looked into Waverly’s eyes and saw what looked like an entire universe behind them. She smiled and watched her girlfriend return the sentiment. 

“Alright, I’ll go pull Rosita aside so you can talk to Shae. Maybe I’ll see if she wants to team up on Wynonna in beer pong.

“Sounds good. Ugh. This is not how I imagined the night going.”

“Don’t you worry about that, the night is still young.” Waverly reached up and ran her fingers through Nicole’s loose locks, tugging ever so slightly.   
Nicole lost all train of thought at the touch and was brought back into the moment by Waverly’s laughter and pat on the rearend to shoo her out the door. Waverly did as she had said and walked up to the couple, separating them. Shae did not follow but immediately scanned the crowd, eyes finding Nicole. She grinned and walked towards her. 

“Well that was easy” Nicole thought

“Just who I was looking for.” Shae stated as she approached.

“And why’s that? Hoping I wouldn’t tell your girlfriend about that message you sent me?”

“No, forget about her. I wanted to talk to you alone without that little girl hanging on you. When you said that you went home with the Earps, I didn’t know you were playing that game.”

“It’s not a game Shae. I really like her. I want a future with her.”

“I bet I can make you change your mind.” Shae closes the distance between them and grabbed the front of Nicole’s shirt to bring their faces closer. 

“Let go. I’m not interested.” Nicole pulled away, but not before Shae attempted to kiss her directly on the mouth. 

“THAT IS IT. I AM DONE WITH YOU.” Waverly was screaming as she marched up to the pair, Rosita close behind. She reached them and abruptly stepped in between them, facing Shae. “Get out of my girlfriend’s house, you lying cheating HO!” She poked Shae directly in the chest. 

“Whatever, this party is lame anyway. Come on babe” Shae stated, turning to Rosita. 

“No, I think I’ll stay. And We're done. Bye Shae.” Rosita said, matter of factly. 

Shae didn’t even bother to argue but just shrugged and walked towards the door. 

“I am so sorry baby, I didn’t know she was gonna do that.” Nicole remarked to Waverly. 

“I know you didn’t. Rosita wanted to ask you and Shae to join us at beer pong since we couldn’t find Wynonna and that’s when we saw you guys.”

“I’m sorry you had to see that too,” Nicole directed to Rosita, “But you’re honestly so much better off without her.”

“I’m really glad it happened now, rather than me getting too attached and having it happen” Rosita said.

“Okay, enough drama for one night, let’s have some fun. Also have you seen Wynonna?” Waverly questioned. 

“Oh god. Check the bathroom.” Nicole gagged. 

“Nope. In that case, I’ll talk to her later.” Waverly shook her head at the thought. 

Waverly, Nicole and Rosita walked back into the living room to rejoin the rest of the party goers. They settled in among the crowd, drinking and laughing with friends.   
Waverly and Chrissy started talking about their past New Years eves and how this one was shaping up in comparison. Perry and Nicole were able to fall into conversation about their respective girlfriends and planned a double date for later in the month so that they could spend some time getting to know each other in a more intimate setting. 

Rosita had made her rounds and came back, noting that someone had seen Wynonna leave with Doc and Dolls nearly half an hour ago. 

“Guess she can have her cake and eat it to.” Nicole said, immediately regretting the thought as she tried to scrub the image from her mind. 

“HEY! It’s almost midnight!” Jeremy screamed from the corner. Nicole had almost forgotten that he and his boyfriend Robin had been there and made a mental plan to invite them to a double date night as well. 

Waverly came up beside Nicole, beaming from ear to ear. “You ready for a new year babe?”

“Of course. I think it’s gonna be a good one.” Nicole returned the smile, dimples popping out. 

“10! 9! 8! 7!” The crowd started to chant. “6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!” 

The TV that was showing the Time’s Square celebration lit up with fireworks from the screen as the ball dropped. 

The two hosts leaned in together, sharing their first kiss of the year. Sweet at first before tongues became involved, not giving a care to who was around. The music from the tv and sound of the voices drown out as they took a moment to be with each other. 

“Happy new year Waverly.” 

“Happy New Year Nicole.” 

“Can we start kicking people out now? Because Wynonna is gone for the night. She just texted to tell me that she’ll be home in the morning. And I’d really like to spend the first night of this year in the ‘perfect’ way.” Waverly narrowed her eyes, giving a look that Nicole could tell was full of desire. 

“Yep!” Nicole was quick to respond. “Okay! I love you all but you can leave now!” 

Grumbles arose in the crowd but slowly parties started gathering up their things. Waverly helped a few pairs order an Uber as Nicole helped a slightly too intoxicated girl to a friends car. 

After several minutes, the apartment became empty except for Waverly and Nicole. 

“Are you tired?” Nicole asked

“No, are you?”

“No. Have you had too much to drink?” She continued 

“No, are you?” 

“Do you want to…?” Nicole motioned to the hallway and bedroom. 

“Yes, please.” Without hesitation, Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and walked back, pulling the redhead behind her. 

Walking into the room, Waverly turned and waited for Nicole to shut the door behind them to burst forward at her. She wrapped one hand around the back of Nicole’s neck and other cupped her jaw. Nicole’s hands found the smaller woman’s waist and wrapped around to pull her in tighter. Their lips crashed together and soon found rhythm with each other. Nicole broke the dance to check in once more. 

“Baby, are you sure?” She asked.

“Nicole, I love you but if you ask me that one more time I’m gonna scream.” Waverly returned, meshing their mouths together before pulling apart with a gasp. “Oh my god… I, Uh…” she stammered before trailing off. 

“Waves. Stop panicking. I know. And I love you too. It’s quick, but we’ve known each other for years and I feel like it’s all lead up to this moment. This is it. This is what love feels like. I have no doubts that this is real and true.” Nicole gazed into her lovers’ hazel eyes. 

“Okay. Good. Because I did mean it and I feel the same way about you. You’ve been a reason why I’ve been so happy recently. You make my life feel whole.” Waverly looked up, tears forming in her eyes. 

“Don’t cry baby, I got you.” Nicole said, pulling her girl in close again. She peppered the top of her head with little kisses. 

“I’m okay. It’s just nice to finally feel this way.” Waverly wiped her eyes and cocked her head to the side to look back at Nicole. “Are you still in the mood?”

“I’m more in the mood now if that makes sense. It really is the perfect time.” Nicole said, capturing Waverly’s lips with her own before backing up. “Are you?” 

“If you don’t take me to bed this minute, I may combust right here.” 

“Anything for my baby.” Nicole lifted Waverly up, and without direction she wrapped her legs around Nicole’s middle with her arms laying on the taller woman’s shoulders. 

“I’m so glad I asked Wynonna to leave tonight.” Waverly spoke softly before darting her tongue out to meet Nicole’s bottom lip

Pulling away Nicole narrowed her eyes at Waverly and asked her for clarification. “Wait, you did what? 

“I’ll tell you later, just shut up and kiss me Nicole.”

“Yes ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be my friend, @dammitkellan on Twitter.
> 
> Shoutout to my wife for her proofreading and putting up with my own gay panic.
> 
> I’m still just a baby fic author so please be gentle.


End file.
